


two soft boys sleeping - and Manon

by Gurkenkopf



Series: é-lu [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, manon pov, well basically manon catches them cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurkenkopf/pseuds/Gurkenkopf
Summary: Manon wants to sleep in her bed, Lucas has other plans.





	two soft boys sleeping - and Manon

It was around 2 am when she finally stepped into the apartment. It was a fun night out with the girls, but now she was seriously looking forward to falling into her bed. Quietly Manon tipped toed through the flat, in respect of Lucas sleeping on the couch. She hadn’t really expected him to move out of her old room, but when he did, she swore to herself to make this new arrangement as pleasant as sleeping on the sofa can possibly be. So not waking him up in the middle of the night was probably a good start.

Slowly she opened the door to her bedroom, just to nearly trip over. Two figures entangled in the sheets, entwined in each other. Moonlight flooded the room and illuminated them. Lucas head resting on a stranger’s chest, looking peaceful and content. One hand resting in the hair of the taller guy the second one clinging around his waist. Manon eyed the other boy closer, she wasn’t sure, but it had to be the guy from a couple of nights ago. She couldn’t really tell, as his face was nuzzled into Lucas hair, clutching onto him just as much as Lucas did. They looked so intimate, familiar even, like it was a routine sleeping next to each other. She felt like a massive intruder looking at them clinging to one another, and she had to admit, she absolutely was.

Slowly Manon packed out of the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. When she laid down on the couch herself, she thought this whole situation over. So, this was presumably Eliott, the artist or the boy from the night she arrived back in Paris. She had to admit, she’d never seen Lucas as soft and sweet before with someone else, he seemed perfectly at peace. A total difference to the scene just a couple days ago with Chloé. Not forced, not stressed and anxious. Her curiosity was eating away at her. But she knew she shouldn’t push him again, to fresh was the memory of Lucas closing off, his harsh words addressed at her. Manon wasn’t sure if he would be ready to admit to this now, but she could wait, she should wait.

The Sofa was hard and uncomfortable, but it didn’t matter. Seeing Lucas and Eliott like this, happy and so soft, made it seem like the cosiest bed out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was rather short, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.   
> Still not an english native speaker so excuse my errors.   
> Hope you liked it xx.


End file.
